Questionnement
by Antocyane
Summary: Duo s'interroge...


Voilà ma toute première fic.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**19h, vendredi soir.**

**Appartement 243B.**

Une clé dans la serrure, la porte qui grince (pas envie de mettre de l'huile dans les gonds) et qu'on referme d'un coup de hanche.

Rentrer du travail après 8h de prise de tête sur des formalités administratives diverses et variées pour trouver un appart vide et obscur….. Super.

« Ha oui, Quatre n'est pas là ce soir.... encore…»

Soupirs las, encore une soirée en solo en perspective.

Quand on s'appelle Duo, ça devient franchement ironique.

Pause dans l'entrée….motivation zéro.

« Bon je fais quoi? »

Déjà, se débarrasser des clés d'un revers de main, direction le cendrier de l'entrée..... qui ne sert à rien d'autre puisque ni moi, ni Quatre, mon colocataire depuis 3 ans maintenant, ne fumons.

Ensuite, ôter ce fichu manteau lourd et puant. Merci à la synergie neige qui tombe drue et transports en commun de me pourrir si efficacement mes fringues!

Et enfin se vautrer dans le canapé comme la loque que l'on est, surtout quand:

Primo, on a rien glandé de toute la journée tout en tentant de donner l'impression de s'être défoncé. (Ça n'en a pas l'air mais c'est dingue ce que ça fatigue !)

Deuxio, on a passé son temps à se poser des questions existentielles auxquelles on risque de n'avoir jamais la réponse.

Aie....mal aux fesses…..j'avais oublié qu'il était complètement défoncé ce canapé... mais d'ailleurs, depuis quand l'était-il à ce point??

Non parce que, OK, il était moche et avait du vécu (acheté chez Emmaüs pour 10 euros, fallait pas espérer du Château d'Ax) mais jusqu'à dernièrement on pouvait encore s'assoir plus ou moins élégamment sans ressentir une telle douleur dans l'arrière train! Douleur due à un énorme ressort tout dézingué...mais depuis quand? Pas moyen de mettre le doigt dessus….

On a pourtant pas fait de soirées de folie ces derniers temps... déjà que les grosses beuveries entre potes, ce n'était pas trop le style de la maison mais depuis que Quatre et Trowa sortaient ensemmmmm................ble.

OK, mystère éclairci.

Quatre et Trowa. Ils avaient passé une soirée ici en « tête à tête » en début de semaine. Et connaissant Quatre, leur terrain de jeu n'avait sans doute pas été sa chambre, sorte de sanctuaire dédié au bien-être de sa personne, à l'ordre et à l'organisation.

Aspect de sa personnalité mis à bien rude épreuve en présence de Trowa dont la grande passion du moment est d'envoyer joyeusement balader tout ce qui se dresse sur son passage pour toujours aller droit au but.... et son but était clairement Quatre.

Ca faisait 1 mois maintenant que ces deux-là étaient ensemble.

Et pendant ce temps je suis toujours en solo.... enfin y'a moi et mes 150000 questions de la mort qui tue.

_Allez Maxwell, bouge tes fesses …..surtout que tu t'es encore assis sur ta tresse_

S'étirer longuement puis allumer la lampe basse située à coté du canapé.

Regard panoramique sur l'appartement.

100 mètres carrés, une vue sur le Jardin des Plantes, qui est pour l'heure recouvert d'une très épaisse couche de neige, 2 chambres relativement spacieuses, cuisine équipée (voire suréquipée), salle de bain avec baignoire à bulles et tout le tralala moderne et tendance nécessaire à 2 jeunes cadres dynamiques ou du moins, qui sont sensés l'être. Ne reste que le canapé comme ultime vestige de notre période estudiantine. _Va falloir sérieusement songer à le changer d'ailleurs.._

« Allez, essayons de créer une ambiance chaleureuse, déjà qu'il fait un temps pourri et que la soirée s'annonce pour le moins morne, autant se mettre un peu de baume au cœur. »

Une bonne douche bien chaude, une dizaine de bougie et quelques gouttes d'huiles essentielles de lavande plus tard, ça allait déjà mieux.

Changement de tenue pour un pantalon de jogging gris et un simple T-shirt blanc, qui eux, ne sentent pas le chien mouillé !

Me voila d'attaque pour l'éternelle soirée type du célibataire : le plateau télé devant les épisodes de NCIS !

DRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNG

_Quoi?_

DRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNG

_Non mais comment ça dring?_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGG

_Non mais pas moyen! Y'a pas de dring qui tienne à 20H!_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG

_Bon sang mais ils saoulent les voisins à commander des pizzas tous les soirs! Et ces livreurs-là, pourraient pas arrêter de confondre le 243B et le 243C??????_

« OUI????? »

_Hooooooooooooooo_

Pas un livreur ça !

Bien que ce soit de la belle marchandise….

Un Heero, affalé sur le chambranle de la porte, en train de défoncer consciencieusement la sonnette, aussi déterminé à faire ouvrir cette porte qu' à faire exploser son gundam autrefois.

Un Heero, trop beau dans son jean bleu foncé, son petit pull gris à col V et sa veste de cuir noir.

Un Heero, trop sexy avec son regard bleu et la neige dans ses cheveux....

Un Heero..... qui attend visiblement qu'on l'invite à entrer.

« Ha... Heero....Qu'est ce que tu fais là? » _Trop bien comme entrée en matière, sérieux, je n'aurais pas pu faire pire! Baka! _

« Bonjour à toi aussi Maxwell. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir et oui, je veux bien rentrer merci. »

« Ouais désolé, viens entre. C'est juste...que je m'attendais pas à te voir....enfin je veux dire, quand on s'est vu cet aprem à la réunion sur les formulaires de demande d'accès, je me rappelle pas que tu aies dit que tu allais passer.... »

« Je te dérange? »

« Hein?? heu non, non! Pas de soucis! Au contraire.... » _Au contraire ?? Comment ça, au contraire ?? C'est ça, Duo, vas-y, tu t'améliores là ! S'il ne s'enfuit pas en moins de 3 minutes, ça sera miraculeux !_

« Au contraire? »

« Ouais enfin bon… Tu me files ta veste? Je te la mets près du radiateur, histoire qu'elle sèche un peu avant que tu repartes. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir de suite. Enfin, toujours dans l'hypothèse où je ne te dérange pas. Ce dont je commence à douter parce que là, tu n'as pas l'air super à l'aise, Maxwell. T'es avec quelqu'un? »

« Non, non, ça va je te dis. C'est juste pas ton genre de débarquer à l'improviste. Et Quatre est pas là si c'est lui que tu venais voir. » _Je m'entasse, je m'entasse…._

« Je sais bien que Quatre n'est pas là puisque il est chez moi. Avec Trowa. Ils sortent ensemble, tu te souviens ? Et moi, en tant que colocataire conciliant et sympathique (haussement de sourcils…Conciliant ? Sympathique ?? Dans quelle langue Heero rime-t-il avec ces deux mots ?), je les ai laissé se faire une petite soirée en tête à tête. »

« Tu veux dire que Trowa t'as promis de te prêter sa bécane si tu lui laissais le champ libre ce soir? »

« …...... »

« Ha, bon, ben écoute y'a pas de soucis si tu veux passer la soirée ici. Par contre, je n'ai rien de bien folichon à te proposer. Je pensais me faire une soirée plateau télé et mater NCIS » _Rohhhhhh la loose! Mais pourquoi je dis ça, pourquoi????? _

« OK .»

Stupeur…. _Heero accepte ? Une pauvre soirée naze avec moi habillé limite comme un clodo, et il accepte ? Je rêve, qu'on me pince !_

« Ok? Ben alors, je vais aller voir si on n'a pas une bière ou deux qui trainent dans le frigo. Pose-toi où tu veux, j'arrive. »

***

Direction la cuisine. Pour aller chercher des bières et mes neurones.

Bordel, me voilà avec mon rubik's cube, l'objet de mon perpétuel questionnement, ma prise de tête existentielle et accessoirement mon fantasme sur pied dans mon salon. Je suis mal.

Je n'ai rien à lui faire à dîner !

Mais alors rien.

Pas que je sois grand cuisinier, même si j'aimerais bien. Mais là, avec deux compotes, une bouteille de soho et un pot de mayonnaise, je ne vois pas bien ce que je vais faire.

Respirer déjà.

Ouvrir le congel ensuite.

Alléluia, y'a des pizzas. Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi content de toute me vie de voir un emballage findus!

Et, hooooo, des bières, planquées en bas du placard, à coté du nettoyant vaisselle! Ça, c'est encore un coup de Quatre! Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour réduire ma consommation d'ambrée, surtout lorsque je suis en phase de Heeronite aigüe comme c'est le cas depuis.....….Hummm vraiment aigüe ? Je dirais un mois mais c'est vrai que c'est quand même assez chronique finalement....

En même temps, est-ce que c'est ma faute a moi si il a fallu que je craque/flash/sois raide dingue d'un de mes meilleurs potes, qui est aussi un collègue et ancien compagnon d'arme?

Je vous le demande! Ben non pas ma faute!

Pas ma faute si je suis gay et que je veux sortir avec mon meilleur ami!

Pas ma faute si ça fait des mois que je me prends la tête pour savoir ce que je dois faire? Et surtout ce que je dois ne pas faire!

Bon ce qui est sur c'est lui aussi est gay (il ne s'en cache pas donc c'était facile).

Et moi aussi.

Et que je rêve de lui (et dans mes rêves, il ne pilote pas que son gundam...miam!).

Et que j'aime être avec lui.

Et que je tiens à lui parce que ça fait 10 ans qu'on se connait et jamais il n'a trahit ma confiance.

Et que je ne veux pas, mais alors absolument pas le perdre.

Quant au reste......

Est-il attiré par moi?

A-t-il des sentiments pour moi?

Dois-je tenter quelque chose?

Dois-je laisser tomber???

RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, prise de tête!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soupirs excédés...ça recommence. Y'a pas un bouton OFF dans le cerveau?

« Un coup de main? »

Sursaut.

Chaleur dans mon cou et sur mes joues.

Un Heero derrière mon dos.

« Heu non ça va. » _J'ai la voix qui chevrote et les mains qui tremblent mais tout baigne !_

« Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant Maxwell mais ça fait 10 minutes que t'as la tête dans ce placard. Il est si grand que ça? »

_Et merde. Pour la discrétion, je repasserai…_

Rire nerveux.

« Ouais, je cherchais des bières. »

« T'as trouvé j'espère? »

« Oui et des pizzas aussi. »

Grand sourire ravi ! Je trouve que je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti !

Grognement néandertalien.

« Quoi? T'aimes pas les pizzas? » _Bon sang, il ne va pas saouler, j'ai que ça !_

« Pas très diététique les pizzas. Et je te rappelle qu'on part en déplacement en Allemagne dans 1 semaine. J'aurais bien aimé faire léger avant de partir me gaver de spécialités germaniques. »

_Il tente de me faire croire qu'il mange que de la salade ou quoi, le Carnivore ? Pas comme si on n'avait pas fait au bas mot 200 missions ensemble avec au moins autant de repas associés… _

« Ben dommage mais y'a que ça. Alors faudra faire avec. »

« T'es toujours aussi sympa avec tes invités toi ? La notion d'hospitalité, d'accueil chaleureux, ça t'a jamais effleuré ? »

« Non mais oh, là tu te crois où? Tu débarques à l'arrache, tu te tapes l'incruste et en prime tu râles?! Si ça te va pas, ben tu sors et tu vas nous chercher un truc à l'Auchan du coin. Il ferme à 22h. »

_Oui, il neige, oui, il fait nuit, oui, c'est mon fantasme qui se tient à mes coté, oui, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse et qu'on passe une nuit de folie, oui, oui, oui ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me courir sur le haricot de cette façon ! Et pis d'abord, j'ai jamais dit que j'avais bon caractère ! J'aurais menti sinon….. _

Grognement.

Le Néandertalien a visiblement conscience des conditions météorologiques.

« Quoi? C'est à 10 minutes à pied, tu devrais survive! Oui, non? Bon alors, c'est pizza, un point c'est tout. »

***

Des histoires de bureau, des rires, des regards complices, pas mal de critiques sur l'agent Dinozzo (« nan franchement, ce n'est pas mon genre, je te dis » « pas ton genre ? Mais comment ça peut être pas ton genre ??! Mais t'es sur que t'es gay toi ?! »), des pizzas qui se laissent manger, surtout en faisant glisser avec une bonne bière…enfin avec une demi-douzaine plutôt !

Bref, une soirée sympa, deux potes célibataires un vendredi soir, des mecs, des vrais, qui parlent de tout et de rien mais surtout de rien.

J'aurais voulu que ça s'arrête jamais.

Mais tout comme Cendrillon, faut savoir s'en aller à temps.

Et à 00h30, il était temps pour moi d'aller caresser le pays des rêves. Non pas que je risquais de me transformer en citrouille, mais plutôt de m'endormir en bavant sur son épaule ! Le comble du tue-l'amour en somme ! Alors déjà qu'il m'aimait pas…..

« Rahhh, je suis mort ! » (message subliminal associé à un étirement digne d'une acrobate chinoise pour faire comprendre aussi indirectement que possible le « tu devrais rentrer chez toi »)

« Moi aussi … » _Quoi ? Toi, Super soldat, t'es fatigué après une soirée télé ??Et ben, c'est triste, les affres de la vieillesse sans doute…._ « Bon je dors où ? »

Gros blanc.

Comment ça, il dort où ? Il a parlé de les laisser en tête à tête pour la soirée, les 2 tourtereaux, pas pendant toute la nuit ! Non ? Si ? Je m'embrouille ! Mon cerveau pédale dans le vide….

Faut dire qu'il est assis à moins de 30 cm de moi, je sens son parfum, hummm, un pur bonheur…

Et son regard…interrogatif pour l'heure.

« Alors ? »

« Ben, je ne sais pas bien pour être honnête…Y ' a bien le canapé… »

Une moue dubitative. Même moi, je ne suis pas convaincu.

« Sérieux, Duo. » _Oula, il m'appelle par mon prénom !!!Jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! _

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de critiquer tes goûts en matière d'aménagement intérieur, mais il est hors de question que je dorme sur ton canap. Ca fait 2 heures que je suis dessus et je crois que je vais plus pouvoir m'assoir pendant 15 jours ! Alors, y passer la nuit…Vous avez jamais pensé à le changer ? »

« Ouais, nan mais il n'était pas comme ça avant… » _Nota bene : Faire racheter un canap à Quatre._

« Bref, tu crois que Quatre m'en voudra si je dors dans sa chambre ? »

Regards en coin.

Dormir dans la chambre, dans le lit de Quatre ? Sans sa permission ? Une petite envie suicidaire peut être ?

« Heero, tu penses sincèrement pouvoir dormir dans sa chambre et réussir à la remettre en ordre jusque dans le placement de ses chaussons ? (posés soigneusement au pied de son lit) Jusqu'au moindre pli des draps ?? Jusqu'à l'alignement de la descente de lit par rapport au bas de l'armoire ??? »

« …Heu, non. Evidemment, si je _voulais_ le faire, je pourrais mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais la patience. »

Sourire en coin.

Mais bien sur.

Super Soldat peut tout faire.

Même respecter la tanière immaculée de Quatre dans ses moindres détails.

Quatre qui a l'œil si aiguisé qu'il peut voir que le pan gauche de sa chemise mesure un demi-millimètre de plus que le pan droit.

Quatre qui fait les poussières de ses étagères en utilisant un mètre pour être sur que ses bouteilles de parfums sont bien à équidistance les unes des autres.

Faisons semblant d'y croire…

« De toute façon, la chambre de Quatre n'est même pas une _option_ Heero, alors oublie. »

« Ouais, il vaut mieux je pense. Bon, tu dors du coté droit ou du coté gauche ? »

Heinnnnnn ? Aurais-je mal compris ?

Heero, mon Heero, veut dormir avec moi ? C'est une blague, pincez moi, je rêve ! _Vais avoir les bras couvert de pinçons d'ici la fin de la soirée à ce rythme là !_

En même temps, c'est vrai qu'une fois qu'on a éliminé le canapé et la chambre de Quatre, il ne reste fatalement plus que mon lit…avec moi dedans.

Ça n'a pas l'air de l'effrayer ceci dit.

On dirait même, oui, oui, on dirait même que ça l'amuse !

Mais ça veut dire quoi cette petite lueur au fond de ses yeux ???

Faut que j'arrête la bière, ça me réussit pas, voila que j'ai des hallucinations.

« Heu, à gauche, je dors à gauche du lit. Enfin, quand je dors avec quelqu'un parce que sinon, c'est plutôt en diagonale en fait » _Mais faut aussi que j'arrête de parler ! Je dis n'importe quoi ! Ce soir, l'Anti-sexy, c'est moi ! _

« Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ? »

Hochement de tête halluciné.

J'imprime vraiment plus rien.

Mon cerveau a boggué sur le « je vais dormir avec Heero ».

Bon sang, j'ai déjà chaud.

***

Ma chambre.

C'est un peu mon sanctuaire.

Rien à voir avec celle de Quatre.

Moi, c'est plutôt un artistique foutoir, avec son bazar organisé, ses piles de vêtements et de bouquins sur les chaises, un bureau envahit d'informatique avec mon ordinateur, ma neuf box, mon iPod, mon appareil photo, ma télévision, ma playstation 3…c'est fou comment la technologie peut être concentrée sur 2 mètres carrés chez moi.

Le lit est, quant à lui, toujours fait. Une petite manie dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire. Quitte à me coucher dedans 2 minutes après. Mais impossible de dormir dans un lit qui ne soit pas fait. Un traumatisme lié à l'enfance, allez savoir…

Soyons efficace.

Préparer le lit, c'est-à-dire, taper un peu les oreillers, histoires de leur rendre un peu de leur moelleux d'origine, secouer les draps (ouf, ils ont été changés il y a peu de temps).

Fermer les volets.

Allumer la lampe de chevet.

Et….

Et voir Heero sortir de la salle de bain, torse nu, avec juste un boxer noir à ceinture grise, les cheveux un peu humides, encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude.

Marcher jusqu'au lit dans la demi-pénombre.

S'arrêter à coté de celui-ci et me regarder avec un air franchement amusé. _Amusé ? Mais pourquoi amusé ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut bon sang??? Y'a une camera caché ou quoi ???_

« Au fait, ça te dérange pas que je dorme avec toi ? C'est vrai que je me suis un peu imposé ce soir mais si ça te pose problème, je pourrais sans doute me trouver un hôtel… »

Il est là, à moins de 2 mètres de moi.

La lumière fait des ombres chinoises sur son corps et dessine en reliefs les muscles de son ventre.

Met en valeur son torse, ses bras musclés tout en finesse et cependant si puissants.

Fait paraître le contour de sa mâchoire plus doux.

Il est beau.

Il a un corps superbe. Bien taillé, musclé mais sans que ce soit ostentatoire. Une force tranquille.

Et une beauté sauvage.

Dans son regard, dans le pli de sa bouche, dans sa façon de repousser ses cheveux en arrière.

Il est là, et me demande si ça me dérange qu'il dorme près de moi.

Il est là et il me dit ça avec une assurance nonchalante, un pli taquin (voire coquin ?) sur les lèvres.

Une lueur plus grave dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr que non, tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! » _Jouons la carte du 'on est méga pote' !_

« En plus, trouver un hôtel ouvert à 1 heure du matin, avec toute cette neige en prime, c'est franchement pas réaliste. Vas-y, installe toi, je vais me brosser les dents et j'arrive. »

Regard dans le miroir.

Je me jauge.

Et m'interroge.

Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien me trouver ?

Des yeux mauves.

Des longs, très longs, cheveux châtains.

Une peau pâle, nacrée par endroits.

Un corps fin, très fin. Oh, pas sans force, quand même pas ! Mais des muscles discrets, cachés sous une peau quasi lunaire.

Bref, Apollon est bien loin.

Se brosser les dents, se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et sur la nuque, histoire de faire tomber la température.

Bouh, j'ai l'impression que mon thermostat intérieur est resté coincé sur « very hot » ce soir.

Ôter le pantalon, les chaussettes.

Juste porter un caleçon gris et son t-shirt blanc.

En espérant que le thermostat va vite se calmer sinon, ca va être dur de pas faire tomber le t-shirt également.

Direction la chambre et le lit.

Avec un Heero dedans.

Respirez un grand coup.

Et y aller.

Zen.

Surtout rester zen.

« Ça va, t'es bien installé ? Si tu veux, j'ai d'autres coussins et des couvertures, si t'as peur d'avoir froid… »

« Non merci, je suis bien, pas froid du tout. »

« Ha, tant mieux….Alors, j'éteins.. ? »

Noir dans la pièce. Juste la lueur légère de la Neuf box posée sur le bureau.

Installé dans le lit à coté de Heero, je sens sa chaleur sur mon bras droit. Son parfum a envahi la pièce, ma chambre, mon lit, mon espace vital, mon cerveau !!!

Je soupire.

Ça ne va pas être facile de dormir.

Je bouge, cherche une position confortable.

Sauf que je ne risque pas de la trouver.

Parce que c'est mon cerveau qui est mal, pas mon corps.

Mon corps est dans un lit douillet, en sympathique compagnie, bien au chaud, tout va bien.

Il fait fort chaud d'ailleurs.

Une température caniculaire même.

Je m'agite. Je meurs de chaud bon sang !

« Ça ne va pas Duo ? »

Une voix calme, presque tendre, au creux de mon oreille.

« Si, si, c'est juste que j'ai chaud. Ca doit être le t-shirt, je n'ai pas l'habitude, en général, je dors torse nu… » _En général, je suis seul ! Tu comprends, seul ! Donc j'ai jamaiiiis chaud !!!!_

« Et ben enlève-le alors. »

Aie….

Je pèse le pour et le contre.

Me retrouver presque peau à peau avec lui ? C'est à la fois très tentant et très flippant. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir tenter le diable…le râteau, ce n'est quand même pas mon plat préféré.

Mais cette chaleur ! C'est dingue, je vais fondre à ce rythme là !

Bon, ben…ôtons le t-shirt alors.

Ça va mieux.

Enfin, un peu. Un tout petit peu. Vraiment, la différence est quasi infime.

Mon thermostat intérieur a véritablement perdu les pédales, j'ai l'impression que la température grimpe encore ! Pas possible ! Le chauffage est coupé !!!

Pas moyen d'être bien.

Aurait-on ouvert par mégarde les portes de l'enfer ? (en supposant que ces dernières débouchent au fond de mon lit…)

« Duo, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas de bouger, on ne pourra jamais dormir. Calme-toi. »

Ça a presque l'air de l'amuser tout ça !

Et pourquoi lui il n'a pas chaud d'abord ?!

« Je sais bien ! Je fais ce que je peux ! »_Non mais, excuse-moi d'avoir chaud, chez moi, dans ma chambre, dans mon lit ! Ce n'est pas le moment de me chercher Super Soldat !!! J'ai chaud, je suis sur les nerfs, t'es à 10 cm de moi et je peux rien faire, alors fais gaffe !!!_

Suis à 2 doigts de lui sauter à la gorge.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

De rage.

D'impuissance.

De honte.

Contre moi-même, honte de ma lâcheté.

Pas le courage d'agir.

Et pas non plus le courage de passer à autre chose.

Une loque quoi.

Petit rire de l'autre coté du lit. Heero se tourne sur son flanc gauche.

Vers moi.

Et m'ouvre les bras.

« Viens là. »

« …… » _Quoi ? Venir ? Mais où ?_

« Viens je te dis. »

Son regard m'hypnotise.

Sa voix aussi.

Me voila serpent aux mains d'un habile joueur de flûte.

Je m'approche, me glisse entre ses bras, ma tête au creux de son cou.

J'ai peur, je tremble. Je ne contrôle plus rien.

Face à ces gestes si doux qui sont d'une telle violence pour moi.

Face à ces sensations, face à mes sentiments qui m'explosent à la figure.

Ma peau est contre la sienne, mon ventre contre le sien, son souffle est sur ma joue et moi, j'en oublie de respirer.

Il fait chaud.

Une chaleur infernale, insoutenable.

Provoquée par un corps chauffé à blanc.

Un corps collé contre le mien.

Un corps au souffle court.

Tout comme moi.

« Calme-toi Duo, je suis là. »

Son souffle sur ma joue me fait frémir.

Ses lèvres effleurent ma pommette, son nez caresse le mien.

Je ne peux plus respirer, je ne peux presque plus bouger.

Mon corps (mon cœur ?) le désire si fort, ce baiser à venir.

Mais mon cerveau ne comprend pas.

Pourquoi ?

Comment ?

Les tenants et aboutissants de la situation m'échappent. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir les saisir.

Un baiser sur la joue, ses bras autour de mon cou.

Ma nuque s'incline, mes lèvres s'offrent.

Je me mets entre les mains du Destin.

Ou plutôt de Heero.

S'il veut m'embrasser, il peut le faire. Je lui laisse le choix.

Il est Maître de la suite des événements.

Car après, après ce baiser, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Et surtout pas de moi.

Son souffle se mêle au mien et mon esprit s'embrase.

Ses lèvres prennent les miennes.

Son baiser est chaud, passionné.

Ses bras m'enlacent fortement.

Et je lui rends 200% de sa flamme.

Le désir me cloue sur place, me carbonise, m'atomise.

Je le veux.

Mon cerveau déconnecte, les questions, les doutes, le bon sens, la pudeur, et tout ce qui va avec, s'envolent.

Je le veux.

C'est tout ce que je sais.

Mes bras l'enlacent à leur tour.

Mes mains empoignent ses cheveux.

Je voudrais que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais.

Pourtant il cesse.

Nos lèvres se séparent… un instant.

Et se rejoignent à nouveau.

Avec force, avec fougue.

Nos corps ne se lâchent plus, nos mains explorent ces territoires inconnus, ces terres de feu, ces terrains de jeux.

Nous nous connaissons depuis tant d'années déjà.

Et cependant, tout est nouveau.

Nos lèvres se mangent encore et encore.

Ma main gauche glisse sur son torse, effleure ses fesses, remonte vers sa nuque. Tous ses muscles sont ferment et sa peau est extrêmement douce.

Ses mains ne sont pas en reste. Sa langue non plus d'ailleurs. Pourtant il n'a jamais été très bavard. Comme quoi, j'avais encore beaucoup à découvrir de lui.

Je n'ose le regarder en face, j'ai peur de briser ce moment.

Il sera peut être unique.

Je veux en profiter.

Etre avec lui, être à lui, même si ce n'est que pour une seule nuit.

Demain sera un autre jour. Et cette nuit…..

* * *

**09h, samedi matin.**

**Appartement 243B.**

Le jour filtre timidement à travers les volets de ma chambre.

A côté de moi, la place est vide.

Il ne reste que ton odeur sur les oreillers.

Sur les draps.

Et sur moi.

Plus tard, tu me diras qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Rien à comprendre.

Comme si 2 amis pouvaient passer une nuit ensemble et tout effacer avec le lever du soleil.

Tu es parti aux aurores, avec rien de plus qu'un 'à lundi'.

Et moi, je suis resté seul.

Enfin, moi, et mes 150000 questions.

* * *

J'espère que ma petite histoire vous aura plu! Reviews, please??


End file.
